Fields of Gold
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: A reunion of two people wanting to start something new.


It's been seven years since she gave birth to a child to whom she never got to hold. It's been six years since he heard a confession. And it's been five years since they parted. But not for the wrong reasons but for a promise to go to college and come back to a place where it all started. Started by mistake, all without rhyme or reason, and it become something: Love.

_Aikawa… _Daisuke Suwa thought _I can't wait to see you again._ He finishes unpacking his stuff and walked around the place where he grew up in. As he walk, he remember his doubts about them parted for different reasons but now it's as if God has given a second chance to the both of them. And with that he thought he head to the church. He was shock. Even though it had a couple of cobwebs and was dusty, it was still in good shape and that the place hasn't been knocked down. He got down to his knees and thank the lord for saving Aikawa and himself from shattering. _I never thought someone like Aikawa could change a person like me; I know I'm not worthy for a girl like her but thank you for giving me a chance on love._ After he got to thank, he sat down to where he had heard the somber story. It wasn't something he or she would want to dwell on but it's something that they both can't ease on but still they love each other anyway.

He knew they weren't supposed to meet this night but he came here wanting to be reminded to keep on becoming better. Versions of Aikawa filled his mind more than usual. He blushed when he reached to the memory when they first kiss. Then when he first said _I love you_ to Hinako Aikawa, his lips formed a kind smile and then closed his eyes…

She opens the door of life and stepped a place important to her. She was surprise it was still standing but she was glad. Glad that she could thank God inside the place where she and he began. Inside she can a voice that sounded familiar, her heart beat faster. _Daisuke could that be you, _she wonders. And she knew where he could be, she open a certain door and there he was, sleeping with his head against the wall. She smiled as longed to see him again. She got down at his level and looked at his features. Many things changed for him, like how he was taller, more muscles build (haha sorry I forgot what you call that), hair a litter longer. She heard him mumbling something. She blushed instantly when he said 'I love you.' She smiled sadly _if only I hadn't doubt about our future and here you are right in front of my eyes._ Daisuke moved his head to the left facing Aikawa.

"…will you marry me?" He said, while still asleep, without realizing she was right there.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks redden. _M-marriage_, she disbelieve what he said. After a few seconds, she softens and smiled sadly while feeling happiness pouring inside her heart, not leaving out any spaces. She always had doubted that she would ever get marry but hearing those words had her think more. If she should say yes, she wonders herself. What would it be like, feel like, sound like? These things, she could only think about it.

_Flash Back_

_"Are you really leaving Daisuke!" _

_Ibuse Kazuki, Daisuke's 'former lover' shockingly screamed "Please don't go, please!"_

_Silent builds but came crumbly down when Daisuke turned back to face her, only shocking her by his smile. "Ibuse, this is something that I chose to do, and I won't change it. The best I can do for you is to wish you love and true. Please understand, and maybe one day, we'll met again." And with that, he gave one big glistening, glimmer, capture smile one that will be the last she will ever see. As he started to vanish, one by one her tears are starting to pour down her face, knowing such a thing will never happen. __**Why…w-why did y-you do t-this t-to m-me? All I ever did was loving y-you…**__She hid her face as shame and hurt grab onto to her. She doesn't know what else is going to happen or how can she continue on. But she knows her reach for his heart is too far, too cold._

_Yamamoto Yuzu was sweeping with a broom with her pain all turned into dust, although she was not able to get rid of one. __**Daisuke is leaving tomorrow…**__she tried not to cry. __**I-it useless, even if I've always been by his side for over…**__She sobbed away failed to stop the flow._

_"Yuzu-chan," a familiar voice called out "I brought you this." -He putted the box down-"I know it may not be much but I looked all over the place to get it. If you don't like it, it's okay." _

_She turned pale and her eyes became restless. "Daisuke…DAISUKE!" She ran to him sobbing. "I…will miss you." She snuggle her face into his chest. __**So this is what it feels to hug in such a way…**__Soon afterwards she let go of him. "I'm sorry, I just" _

_"No need to apologize. It's okay to feel sad that someone you care for leaves, I exactly know how it feels." __**Maybe a lot more than you know Yuzu…**_

_She nodded her head and grabbed the box. All she could say was 'goodbye'. He said the same thing and went on with his life; the one that was next thing he has to face also along with someone else who is important to him… _

_End of flashback_

_Crackle, Crackle _something that made Daisuke wake up. He could smell something smoky which all of the sudden made his stomach growl. _What happen when I was sleeping, _Daisuke wondered. Then right there, he saw a figure that never left his lonely mind. _Aikawa…_

"Oh, you're finally awake, are you hungry?" she handed him a box of home cooking.

"Hai," he took it "thank you."

"You're welcome." She bowed "It's been a long time, Daisuke-dono."

"You don't need to be so formal, just call me Daisuke like always." He insisted.

She nodded and turned around and getting the other box. He stared at her, can't believe that she's so calm right now. "How can you be so calm?"

She faced him and simply said "Things happen since we parted." That part of what she just said kind of frightens him at the same time wonder. Seeing his facial expression, she smile softly and added, "But don't worry, the person who is so precious to me the most is sitting right in front of me." After hearing those words made him look downward. She smiled softly once more and turned around minding herself. But it didn't last long for the dark-haired boy hugged her by surprise. At first she was startle but soon enough she embrace this warmth feeling._ It's good too, Daisuke, _she thought as if she knew what he was thinking, _I'm glad too._

They spent the rest of the morning talking after finishing their meal. It seems none of them had forgotten the smallest detail of memory. No, they _didn't _forget at all. Not after what they've been through together.

It's was soon getting to noon and the young adults were walking places like the bakery, flower, hardware, and a surplus store to get things like cookies, variety of flowers, a small lock, and a small soft doll. The idea belonged to Aikawa but Daisuke still didn't understand why but he followed along. Soon enough she heard Daisuke's stomach growl and giggle. On the other hand, he felt embarrass but fortunately she suggest to getting something to eat. Once they reached to a fast food restaurant he stared at menu. Apparently he didn't like any of it. But he didn't want to start complaining so instead he just has to deal with it. Of course he doesn't want to cause a troublesome move in front of the fragile woman who dealt with pain. No, he would never do that to her again. Never. He saw her smile right before she walked up to the cashier.

"Hey lady wanna let us pay for you? Then we can have some fun." A muscular man said to the petite girl.

"Uh, no thank you, I'm with someone…" the fragile woman said, then gave her order to the cashier.

"Then ditch the person, I'm more of a fun person." He move closer than he should have.

"No…please just leave me alone." That's just when he grab her waist toward him.

"Don't be shy, I'm good guy." People were leaving the scene, not wanting to be part of it.

"Hey!" Daisuke shout across the room "She said **leave her alone.**"

"And what if I don't?" he smirked then liked her smooth creamy skin.

"This." He slammed the older person's rough face across the wall. The employees were shock and were about to call the police.

Aikawa gave a worried expression and begged them not to send him to jail. He wasn't like this.

"Don't worry; he was only trying to defend you right? It's _him _that was trying to cause trouble." The she signed with relief and hugged Daisuke.

He smiled and asked "Are you all right?"

She nodded and then after the police came up and ask some questions and all, they were gone with the guy.

"Since when were you so…" the worried Aikawa trailed off the words.

"Ah, I met an old man who lived in a temple," he started to explain "and well…it's kind of a long story."

"Ah," her soft voice hummed "well, thank you for saving me." Her smile had lit the astrosphere.

His cheeks turned reddish "No problem, so how about we finish the food and you can take me where you wanted to show me."

She nodded and sits down on an empty seat. He did the same and started the conversation. It may become something like long ago or something different. He hopes it could be a mixture in an odd way. After being apart for so long, he didn't want it to same unclear, instead something they can knowledge together.

It's already evening when they head to the place the dark headed female was eager to show him. The area was wide and very country-like. It was covered by many fields of gold and the sun was resting its head on a puffy cloud. The sky was shaded with many colors that enchanted the young lovers.

"It's beautiful right?" Aikawa smiled.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"So um,"-she grabbed the items they brought from earlier and started to make something-"if you don't mind, please wait until I'm done. And also please don't look at me before I'm finish, okay Daisuke?"

And he nodded and laid himself on the grassy ground and stared at the sky, wondering what the future holds. To be honest, he still felt fears of his own yet felt a longing of doing all sorts of things from baking to having a family. But looking at the great sea of colors, he began to feel of wanting to take it easy. It's hard to decide but what not it's part of being a human he thinks. "So what are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly again and answers with "You will see. Isn't it why I said to wait? I wanted to see the look of your face when you see it."

"Alright, alright, I get it." He laughed and she chuckle as she continue doing whatever she was doing.

The sun was about to say goodbye to day when she was finish. When she announce she was done, he turned to see what it was and see it was a doll that was supposedly to be him…at least he thinks. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yep." Her aura circled with pride and cheerfulness as she gave her reply.

He looks at her with an approval. She changed a lot than he thought. So he figured that God must have given her a second chance for a new life after all.

"So, this is for you." She handed to him.

"Oh, thank you." He looked at it with awe. It was so detailed not only with the face but the clothes and hair. It was amazing that he witness such craft. "It's wonderful; did you learn this at school?"

"Yeah, the teacher there was strict but also very kind. So I thank her."

It took him a moment before his reply but when he did, he asks "do you want to live in a place like this one day?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "It would be nice to have a view like this. And it isn't so crowded than it was back when we were teenagers."

"You're right." He agreed "Then would you live in this place with me one day."

"More than anything." She hugged him. He hugged her back. _We will one day in these fields of gold._

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. And I chose this to be my first fanfic because when I read it, I was touch by the story. And I will be thankful if you have any advice on making my stories better.**


End file.
